The invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle axle and a method for producing such a subframe.
In modern motor vehicles, the wheel mounts for the front wheels are usually connected to the chassis by guide arms (e.g., cross arms). Such an auxiliary frame, also known as a subframe or a front axle mount, is typically used for an articulated mounting of the guide arms. The auxiliary frame or subframe is in turn connected to the chassis, for example to the longitudinal members of the motor vehicle. The subframe may also accommodate other components. For example, it can support the engine of the vehicle by means of a pendulum support.
Subframes in which two mounts for a longitudinal member situated on opposing sides (in the y direction, based on the x direction of travel, so to the right and left) of the subframe are arranged one on each arm. In the prior art, these arms, often in the shape of “horns,” are normally welded to the other components of the subframe. However, the stiffness required for such a subframe can only be achieved if relatively solid parts are used, which entails an increased use of material and a greater weight.
DE 101 07 960 A1 discloses a subframe for a motor vehicle for supporting wheel-carrying control arms. The subframe comprises a hollow tube element extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, as well as a shell element extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle and connected to the hollow tube element. According to one embodiment shown, connecting points for steering levers are provided on the side of the hollow tube element, while connecting points for a vehicle body are provided on the shell element.
WO 2005/108188 A1 discloses a chassis element, in particular a subframe having an indentation created by deep drawing in one of its surfaces. One edge region of a sheet metal plate near the indentation is bent and laid double for reinforcement. This should prevent the use of a separate reinforcing element according to the prior art. According to one exemplary embodiment, the aforementioned indentation is in a shell of a subframe, wherein a connecting point for a pendulum bearing is provided inside the indentation. The subframe shown here comprises a base member having an upper shell and a lower shell.
Furthermore, DE 101 12 932 B4 discloses a subframe formed by an upper metal plate and a lower metal plate. Front and rear mount sections for a lower arm are formed on both sides here. A reinforcing wall section for connecting the upper plate and the lower plate is provided at the side in the region of the rear mount section.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
Against this background, the purpose of the present invention is to make available a subframe in which both stiffness and weight are optimized.